


But Rita Likes Me Best

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: RPF - Project Runway Canada
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Riding Crop, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snark, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian loves toys. And embellishments. Biddell just has fun being a smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Rita Likes Me Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas, and to BiPagan for requesting this! Go Project Runway Canada!

Lucian, Biddell thought as he stared up at his hands, owned too many pillows. He had enough pillows that he'd been able to construct a kind of ramp which held Biddell's entire body at a thirty-degree angle to the bed, and Biddell was a big guy. It was nice, because he didn't have to crane his neck too hard to look at the ridiculous macrame mess Lucian had made of Biddell's wrists, but it was ridiculous.

As were the leather pants, though Biddell had to admit that Lucian looked hot in them.

"Seriously, dude," Biddell asked, tugging at his wrists. "What the hell is this shit?"

"It's Japanese shibari bondage," Lucian said. "Why, don't you like it?"

"It's very you," Biddell said. "By which I mean, it's overdesigned and ridiculously embellished. Seriously, there are like a thousand knots up there."

"It's gorgeous," Lucian said. "And it's going to keep you like that for as long as I want you."

Biddell took a moment to look Lucian up and down. Aside from the aforementioned leather pants, and some pretty sweet boots, Lucian was wearing a puffy white shirt with a ton of crocheting up and down the front, a gaudy red scarf, and a trilby with buttons and sequins covering half the fabric. He was carrying a riding crop and swishing it through the air occasionally.

Biddell was naked. He figured that was as much because Lucian couldn't stand his clothes as anything.

"You couldn't just use handcuffs?" Biddell asked. "Seriously, it would have taken two seconds, instead of the hour you spent tying doodads."

Lucian held out the riding crop so that the tip hovered in front of Biddell's nose. "Are you sure you want to annoy me right now?"

"Dude, I am so not afraid of your little stingy thing," Biddell said. "Have you ever even hit someone with that?"

"Remember, I spent a few months wishing I could hit you," Lucian said, trailing the cold leather snapper across Biddell's nipple.

"So do it, bitch," Biddell said, grinning.

"I will," he said. "Unless you apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For making fun of my knot-tying," Lucian said. "For acting like a child."

"Your knot tying's gay, dude," Biddell said.

Lucian pouted, and snapped the crop across the nipple he'd been teasing. Biddell winced. "Ow!"

"I told you."

"_God_ you're a bitch," Biddell said. Lucian rapped him on the stomach, that time. "Ow! That hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt," Lucian said. "It's supposed to be a punishment."

"Oh, yeah, punish me," Biddell said sarcastically, then hissed when Lucian tagged him on his inner thigh. "Ow! Stoppit!"

"Not until you apologize," Lucian repeated calmly.

"I'm sorry you're a bitch, Lucian."

That got him _three_ hits, right on the nipples again. As he lay there panting with his mouth open, Lucian said calmly, "I can do this all night."

"That's what _she_ said. Ow!" He stuck out his lower lip and looked sad as the next welt developed right next to the inside of his left knee. He wasn't pouting, he was just doing the sad puppy face. "Owwwww."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Shawn likes me better than you?"

Lucian rolled his eyes and landed the next blow right on his hip.

"Ow. And I'm sorry," Biddell said, "that there's no way your little feather duster there is going to keep me from being sarcastic--"

Lucian turned and put his entire arm into the next swing, which Biddell was able to admire right up until the tip of the crop smacked full force into his balls.

When he got his breath back and stopped seeing sparks, he ran his tongue around his mouth to make sure he hadn't accidentally bitten it. Then he blinked up at Lucian's smug expression.

Lucian raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," Biddell said.

"Okay...."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Biddell said contritely, "and made fun of your riding crop, and your doilies, and your bondage knots. Despite the fact that you sat on me for an hour, they look pretty sweet and it's actually pretty comfortable." He twisted his hands in the rope and looked innocent. "So are you going to hit me again?"

"No, I think we can move on," Lucian said, setting the crop down on the bed. "Let me just get out the nipple clamps."

Biddell waited until his back was turned, then smiled and said, "Your nipple clamps better not have butterflies on them or anything, or I am seriously going to laugh."


End file.
